


Day 3: First Time

by BvBnAnime



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 NSFW 30-Day Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ;), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sloppy, very heated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time was rough, sloppy, and sweaty. But it didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been looked over at all so please, if you see any mistakes tell me! Thank you!♡
> 
> Also, I'm on mobile so I can't use italics. Words between /these/ are supposed to be in italics, I'll fix it when I get my computer fixed *^*

The first time Aomine and Kagami did it, it was good, no great, in its own way. It was sloppy, clumsy, rough, and just plain dirty. Which didn't really bother either of the short-tempered basketball players (except when Kagami had to clean most of it the next morning with a sore back). 

•( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) •

Tōō and Seirin had just finished a very-much-like-the-real-thing practice and everyone from both teams managed to leave quickly, except for the lights from each team. 

"I'll for sure beat you next time!" Kagami grinned, making a fist as he brought it up to his chest.

And just like that, the red-head was pinned up against the lockers by a smirking Aomine.

"Bast-!" Kagami was cut off by an extremely heated and sloppy kiss, of course initiated by the blue miracle.

When he finally pulled away, the red-head was slightly flustered and there was a small amount of saliva dribbling down his chin.

Aomine brought his thumb up to Kagami's chin and wiped it away with the pad up his thumb before wiping it on Kagami's tank top, the red-head standing there still dumbfounded.

Aomine stepped back for a moment and stared into the hard red orbs or his lover. He gripped at the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it from his body, barely breaking eye contact with the other.

Grinning as Kagami's breath hitched, Aomine yanked his own shorts and boxers down, his tan cock already standing proudly with a small dribble of pre-come, as he kicked them next to his discarded shirt.

"So, /Taiga/, do you wanna do it or not?" Aomine let out in a dangerous tone as he moved closer to the other, wrapping his tan and slender arms around Kagamj, his large palms over the males muscled ass. He captured him in another kiss, this time a little less sloppy but still just as heated.

He kneaded the flesh beneath the fabric of the shorts before finally yanking them down in one go. Before placing his hands back on the others ass, he stripped the male of his shirt as well.

His fingers soon found their way to Kagami's puckered hole. He circled his finger around it before the slightly shorter teen push him back a little.

"Do you have lube?" He asked, his cheeks a light hue of pink as his red orbs peered into the cobalt ones of Aomine.

"Ah, yeah, let me go get it," the miracle nodded as he pulled away from Kagami. He walked over to one of the blue benches where his gym bag was sitting and opened it. He reached in and rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a small bottle.

As he walked back towards the barely shorter teen, his tossed the bottle up into the air and caught it with ease, a smirk on his face.

He poured most of the bottles contents over his right hand and warmed it up a bit by running it between his fingers. 

"Sit down and spread your legs," Aomine instructed in a husky voice, obviously thick with arousal.

Kagami obliged, siting down the bench the was pushed against the lockers. He leaned back against the cool lockers and pushed his ass slightly off the edge of the bench while spreading his legs.

The blunette sunk down to his knees between the sun kissed thighs, running his lubed up fingers around the males hole. After circling it a few times, he slowly pushed his middle finger in, earning a small gasp from Kagami.

"W-Warn me first, bas—!" The red-heads sentence was cut short as a choked sob ripped itself from his throat when Aomine curled it inward roughly.

"Stop being so noisy, someone could still be here," Aomine said, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand while slowly thrusting his right hand. Rocking his middle finger deeply into the red-head, he earned a few small sounds that elicited themselves from his throat.

"T-Then don't do that!" He growled lowly before Aomine slid his index finger in to accompany his middle.

He slowly thrusting the fingers in, scissor inch each time he pulled them back. Kagami only allowed himself to let out soft groans and grunts as Aomine moved the fingers inside of him.

After a little more stretching with his index and middle finger, Aomine added in his ring finger carefully. 

Kagami, still spread out above him, was panting softly and squirming slightly. To add to the amazing sight of the red-head, his cock was lying heavily against his muscles abdomen, the head a deep red as pre-come spilled from it.

Aomine's cock twitched in anticipation and Aomine drove his fingers into him, hitting his prostate. Kagami gripped onto the bench tightly, his knuckles turning white as he let out a loud moan.

As Aomine worked on remembering where the spot was in his mind, he finished the last of the stretching and deemed him ready. He slowly pulled out his fingers, carefully watching as the red-heads facial expressions changed.

Kagami whimpered softly, though he wouldn't call it that (especially in front of Aomine), as his hole became empty.

Aomine sat up on his knees and grabbe the since forgotten bottle of lube and a condom from one of the pockets of his discarded shorts (which honestly made him wonder how it stayed in there from the intense practice). He gave his cock a few lazy strokes as he ripped into the condom packet with his teeth, grinning up at the tiger with his wondering cobalt eyes.

He rolled the condom over his hard and throbbing erection before popping the cap of the line open and pouring the remainder of the liquid over his cock.

He smeared it over his entire length before leaning forward and rubbing the head around Kagami's hole. He pulled the males ass cheeks apart as he slowly pushed in, a low groan vibrating in the back of his throat.

Kagami fisted at the edges of the bench again as he pushed his head against the lockers behind him. He let out a string of gasps and groans as Aomine finally bottomed out.

Aomine stood still and waited for the gasps to quiet down or for Kagami to tell him to move. The gasps and groans mostly stopped and a soft, but husky, voice cut through the air. "Move.."

The blunette pulled back, only leaving the tip of his cock inside the male, before slowly pushing back in. He repeated this slowly a few more times before finding a slightly faster and steady pace to thrust.

The red-head turned his head to his right side, his cheeks a light red as he moaned softly. With each sound Kagami let out, Aomine started to thrust a bit faster, letting out soft moans himself.

Aomine slowly pulled out and took a few steps back. The red-head whimpered slightly at the emptiness and looked up at the other male. "W-why'd you pull out?" Kagami asked, his voice unstable at first.

"Bend over the bench, I wanna do you from behind," Aomine said, giving his cock a few small strokes.

Kagami shot him a small glare before obliging. He stood up, gripping at the lockers as his legs shook. He got down on his knees and draped his large body over the bench.

The blunette grinned as he walked closer to the red-head and got back down on his knees. He gave his cock another small stroke as he guided it back to Kagami's stretched hole.

He pushed back in and almost immediately began thrusting into the other. Kagami let out a string of moans and let his hands grip at the bench again as he head hung low.

Aomine moaned softly and snapped his hips up into Kagami's wonderful spot which cause the male to throw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"You like it there?" Aomine smirked, the question making another light blush appear on Kagami's face as he growled.

The blunette placed a firm hand on Kagami's back as he thrushes up into his prostate continuously. When his boyfriend started to let out loud moans and pants, he decided to grind into him.

"G-Gonna cum!" Kagami let out in a strangled cry. One more grind into him cause him to cum hard with a shout. His vision went white for a few seconds as the thick white stripes of cum covered the floor and bench,

A few rough grinds later, Aomine came into rubber covering his cock. He laid over the other for a minute or so before finally pulling out, low grunts passing through his slightly parted lips. He finally sat back up and pulled the condom off before tying off the end. He got up from the floor and threw it into the trash.

Kagami finally stood up after his legs stopped shaking and carefully turned around before sitting down on the bench. He grabbed his own gym bag and grabbed his towel from the inside. He wiped the sweat and cum off from himself before wiping off the bench as well.

"You okay?" Aomine asked as he sat down in front of Kagami and began pulling on his clean clothes.

The red-head looked up, his fire red eyes meeting the deep blue ones of the tanned-male. "Yeah," he nodded, a soft smile forming across his lips. "Good thing we don't have practice tomorrow," he let out in a quiet chuckle before grabbing his clean clothes out from his bag and shoving the dirty ones into it.

Aomine smirked and began slipping into his clean clothes, the red-head doing the same. The two finished dressing quickly and stood up, slinging their bags over their shoulders.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow, /Tiger/," Aomine lowly purred into Kagami's ear as he gave his ass a firm squeeze. 

Kagami elbowed him in the side and shot him a small glare. All the blunette could do was shake his head with a small smile on his face as they finally left the locker room.


End file.
